


His Chance to Begin Again in the North.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Jaime Lannister, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Jaime's thoughts when leaving King's Landing to ride North.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Winter Is Coming... With 100 Words





	His Chance to Begin Again in the North.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



When Jaime Lannister left King’s Landing, despite not having the Lannister army behind him, he thought only of Brienne, and what she had said to him, ‘fuck loyalty.’ He was honestly surprised that had come out of her mouth. She was right though. If the North fell the South would soon fall after that. Westeros would be lost in its entirety. He paused on the road when something wet landed on his hand. The first snowfall. The long winter was here. Jaime knew then that the journey to Brienne would be long and arduous, but it would be worth it.


End file.
